Un Verano Navegando
by NatyLynx
Summary: En verano, lo que más le gusta a la gente normal, es descansar. Pero, ¿Que es lo que más les gusta a los merodeadores?
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones:

-En este fanfic James y Lily actúan solo al final, es decir, casi nada. Obviamente Peter no es ni nombrado.

-Remus no es que no vaya a ser un licantropo, pero no se va a nombrar, por que es un fic corto, y eso me complicaría las cosas.

-El nombre de ÁureaAspen es prestado, no copiado.

-Los únicos "privis" que se van a ver van a ser los de las chicas, pero obviamente, hay más.

-La letra cursiva corresponderá a los "privis" del Chat.

Sin más que decir, les deseo una agradable lectura.

**1****ER****capítulo:**** Visita inesperada y clases particulares.**

Acaba de pasar la primera semana de verano. Nos encontramos en un hermoso barrio muggle, de casas adosadas. Cada una con su jardín bien cuidado y en alguna que otra se veía un perro o un gato. Nada perturbaba la tranquilidad y el silencio, excepto por un muchacho, que al cruzar una esquina, entró en el barrio con unas maletas silbando y saltando. El joven era alto, de pelo negro y ojos grises. Caminaba elegante, y desenfadadamente. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegó frente a una casa, y se paró, delante de ella. Miró un papel que tenía en la mano y alzando una ceja se dirigió a la puerta principal de la casa. Llamó a la puerta, ignorando el botón que había al lado. Obviamente nadie contestó. Volvió a llamar, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Nadie contestó. Volvió a llamar más fuerte. Y entonces escuchó pasos de detrás de la puerta.

-Que existe el tim...-fue a decir un muchacho que abrió la puerta. Era alto, pero no tanto como el otro, de pelo castaño y ojos miel-¿¡Sirius¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Así saludas a tus amigos, Remus?-dijo Sirius burlón.

-No, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-volvió a preguntar Remus.

-Pues resulta que como James se ha ido de viaje con sus padres, y como yo no quería molestar, me he venido a pasar el verano contigo-contestó Sirius.

-Sin avisar-terminó Remus.

-Quería que fuese una sorpresa-dijo Sirius.

-Lo ha sido, descuida-indicó Remus-Pasa.

-¿Quién es Remus, hijo?-preguntó una señora. Era alta y tendría alrededor de los 43 años. Tenía los mismos ojos que Remus, pero su pelo era más oscuro.

-Es Sirius, mama. Viene a pasar el verano con nosotros-contestó Remus.

-Pero¿Como no me has avisado antes?-preguntó la señora.

-Por que me acabo de enterar ahora-respondió Remus.

-Ahí Sirius Black, tu siempre tan impredecible-bromeó la señora.

-A su servicio señora Lupin-dijo Sirius con una reverencia.

-Sirius, llámame Jacqueline-replicó la señora Lupin-Ya nos conocemos bastante. Remus llévalo a su habitación.

-Vale. Vamos Sirius-dijo Remus y empezaron a subir por unas escaleras.

Sirius iba con la cabeza gacha mirando los escalones con gran interés, como buscando algo.

-Sirius ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Remus cuando miró atrás.

-Buscando el escalón falso para no caerme-contestó Sirius.

-Sirius esto es una casa muggle. No hay escalones falsos, ni pasadizos secretos, ni las escaleras que cambian de posición, ni...-dijo Remus.

-Vale, vale. Ya lo he pillado. No hay cosas divertidas-dijo Sirius.

-Hay que ver como eres-dijo Remus.

Terminaron de subir las escaleras y Remus guió a Sirius, hasta la que sería su habitación durante ese verano. Cuando llegaron Sirius puso las maletas al lado de la cama y miró el cuarto.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó refiriéndose a un ordenador.

-Pues en su conjunto es un ordenador, pero lo que tu estas señalando es la torre-contestó Remus.

-¿Y eso?-volvió a preguntar.

-La pantalla-contestó Remus.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó otra vez.

-El ratón-dijo Remus

-¿Y es...?

-Y eso la impresora, el escáner, los altavoces, los discos y demás cosas-dijo señalándoselos uno a uno para que se callase.

-Este verano aprenderé muchas cosas muggles-dijo Sirius.

-Por algo estas en una casa muggle, que no se te olvide-dijo Remus en plan broma.

-Bueno¿Y para que sirve el dorenator?-preguntó Sirius.

-Ordenador, Sirius, ordenador. Sirve para estudiar,-Sirius lo miro casado-para jugar, meterte en Internet...-enumeró Remus.

-¿Irnetner?-preguntó Sirius.

-Internet, Sirius. Deberías echar más cuenta en clase de estudios muggles. Sirve para lo mismo, estudiar, jugar, chatear-dijo Remus.

-¿Qué es chatear?-preguntó Sirius.

-¿Vas a hacer muchas preguntas?-preguntó a su vez Remus.

-No, esa es la última-contesto Sirius.

-Vale, chatear es hablar con otras personas desde Internet-dijo Remus.

-¿Y hay chicas?-preguntó Sirius.

-Pues no que la anterior era la última pregunta-dijo Remus. Sirius puso cara inocente-Sí hay chicas, pero no te ven. Sólo leen lo que escribes. Además esto no es Hogwarts, las chicas muggles son mucho más desconfiadas e inteligentes, y no muy a menudo caen rendidas ante el primer Don Juan que se las ponga por delante.

-Un día me tienes que enseñar a chatear-pidió Sirius.

-Ya veremos-dijo Remus.

-¡Remus, Sirius! Bajad a poner la mesa que vamos a comer-gritó Jacqueline desde la cocina.

-¿Poner la mesa?-preguntó Sirius extrañado-Eso no lo haces los elfos domésticos.

-Sirius, por tercera vez, estamos en una casa muggle. ¡¡Aquí no hay cosas mágicas!!-dijo Remus alterado.

-Bueno, bueno, no es para ponerse así-dijo Sirius alzando las manos.

-Vamos, anda-dijo Remus empujándole.

Bajaron las escaleras y cuando llegaron abajo oyeron el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

-Vaya, parece que he llegado justo a tiempo para comer-dijo un hombre entrando por la puerta y cerrándola después. Era alto de unos 45 años. Pelo castaño y ojos oscuros.

-Hola, papa-dijo Remus sonriéndole.

-Hola hijo. ¿Tenemos visita?-preguntó el señor Lupin refiriéndose a Sirius.

-Sirius se va a quedar aquí durante el verano-informó la madre de Remus.

-Bienvenido pues, Sirius-dijo el señor Lupin estrechándole la mano a Sirius.

-Encantado, señor Lupin-dijo Sirius.

-Llámame Anthony-dijo el padre de Remus.

Después de todas las presentaciones, los chicos pusieron la mesa (N/A: Incluido el padre) Y luego se sentaron a comer.

-Y Sirius, dime¿Cómo te van los estudios?-preguntó Jacqueline.

-Bien, pero he de decir, que quien estudia en nuestro grupo es Remus. Los demás le tenemos fobia a la biblioteca-dijo Sirius.

-Eso nos dijo Remus-dijo Anthony divertido-Remus, también nos ha dicho que tu asignatura es, la de las chicas.

-Sí, es que soy irresistible para ellas-dijo Sirius "modesto".

Todos se rieron.

-¿Y podrías conseguir a cualquiera que tu quisieras?-preguntó Jacqueline.

-Casi todas-dijo Sirius seguro de si mismo.

-¿Cual o cuales no?-preguntó Anthony.

-No podría conseguir a, Lilian Evans, por ejemplo-dijo Sirius.

-¿Y por que?-preguntó curiosa y divertida la madre de Remus.

-Por dos razones-dijo Remus

-¿Cuáles?-preguntó el padre de Remus.

-La 1ª que esa chica es muy rara y la 2ª que James me mataría, a pesar de saber que nunca conseguirá nada con ella-dijo Sirius.

Todos volvieron a reir.

Después de almorzar, los chicos se dirigieron a la habitación de Sirius, para ordenar sus cosas. Tardaron una hora en colocarlo todo y después, por insistencia de Sirius, Remus le enseñó a manejar un ordenador.

-Ahora con el ratón dale donde pone inicio-le dijo Remus.

Sirius cogió el ratón y empezó a darle a la parte de la pantalla donde ponía inicio.

-Así no Sirius-dijo Remus-Así-dijo cogiendo el ratón y arrastrándolo por la mesa-¿Ves la flechita? Ese es el puntero del ratón y moviéndolo así le damos a inicio-explicó Remus.

Después de hora y media de indicaciones, Sirius, ya sabía lo más básico para manejar el ordenador. Y así Remus le enseñó lo que Sirius más quería, meterse en Internet.


	2. Chapter 2

**2º capítulo:**** 1ª conversación en la Web**

-¿Dónde se le da para chatear?-preguntó Sirius impaciente.

-Espera, Sirius, espera. Primero escribes la página Web aquí arriba y esperas-dijo Remus-Ahora le das a la categoría que quieres.

-¿A que le doy?-preguntó Sirius.

-Te sugiero que te vayas a amistad por que en la de los ligues no hay muchas chicas normales-dijo Remus.

-Vale-dijo Sirius y pulsó en amistad-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora escribes tu nick-dijo Remus.

-¿Quién es Nick?-preguntó Sirius.

-Se refiere a tu mote-dijo Remus.

-Vale-dijo Sirius-Canuto.

-Muy bien, ahora esperas unos minutos y ya podrás chatear. Te sugiero que sólo habrás un privado, ya que sino después puedes tener 20 a la vez-dijo Remus.

Sirius miró todos los nombres de la lista, pero antes de abrir ningún "privi" tenía uno en la pantalla.

_ÁureaAspen: Hola ¿Eres chico o chica? _

-¿Remus que es eso?-preguntó Sirius.

-Eso es un privado o privi como lo llama todo el mundo-explicó Remus-Tienes que contestarle y preguntarle algo.

_Canuto: Soy chico ¿Y tú?_

_ÁureaAspen: Chica ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Canuto: Me llamo Sirius Black ¿Y tú?_

_ÁureaAspen: Charlize May. __¿De donde eres?_

_Canuto: De Londres ¿Y tú?_

_ÁureaAspen: De Londres, también._

_Canuto: ¿Qué edad tienes?_

En este momento Sirius tenía ya 10 privados abiertos, pero parecía que el que más le importaba era el de ÁureaAspen.

_ÁureaAspen: Dieciséis ¿Y tú?_

_Canuto: Dieciséis._

_ÁureaAspen: ¿Tienes alguna mascota?_

_Canuto: Antes tenía una..._

-¿¡Qué vas a decirle!?-preguntó Remus que estaba siguiendo la conversación para que Sirius no metiese la pata.

-Que tenía una lechuza-contestó Sirius.

-No puedes decirle eso-dijo Remus.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sirius.

-¿Y si ella no es bruja?-dijo Remus-Los muggles no suelen tener lechuzas de mascotas.

-¿Le pregunto, entonces, si es bruja, primero?-preguntó Sirius.

-No, primero tienes que conocerla y hablarle de cosas que no sean un secreto-dijo Remus.

-Ahhh. Vale-dijo Sirius.

-Pero recuerda, bajo ningún concepto le digas por la red que eres un brujo, por que te tomara por raro y no volverá a contactar contigo-dijo Remus.

-De acuerdo-dijo Sirius.

_ÁureaAspen: ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?_

_Canuto: Sí, sí._

_ÁureaAspen: ¿Qué hacias?_

_Canuto: Solo estaba hablando con mi amigo._

_ÁureaAspen: ¿Eh? _

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Sirius.

-No te ha entendido-dijo Remus.

_Canuto: Es que estoy con mi amigo. Mientras yo estoy en Internet, él hace los deberes._

_ÁureaAspen: Je, je, je. ¿Los tuyos también?_

_Canuto: No, por, lastima, no los he traído, se me han olvidado._

_ÁureaAspen: ¿Dónde no los has traído?_

_Canuto: Es que voy a pasar el verano en casa de mi amigo._

_ÁureaAspen: Ahhh. ¿Entonces el Internet es de tu amigo? _

_Canuto: Sí pero da igual, él se entretiene, no le hace falta chatear._

_ÁureaAspen: Yo solo me meto en los Chat cuando he quedado o cuando me aburro._

_Canuto: ¿Tú estas sola?_

_ÁureaAspen: Sola con mis padres. Pero hablo con algunas amigas por la red, he quedado con ellas._

_Canuto: ¿Mucho?_

_ÁureaAspen: ¿?_

_Canuto: Que si hablas mucho_

_ÁureaAspen: Hasta bien entrada la madrugada._

_Canuto: Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo._

_ÁureaAspen: Claro, sólo en vacaciones. En la escuela no nos hace falta. Nos vemos las 24 horas del día._

_Canuto: Igual que mis amigos y yo._

_ÁureaAspen: Parece que tenemos muchas cosas en común._

_Canuto: Sí._

-¡Chicos a merendar!-gritó la madre de Remus desde abajo.

_Canuto: Voy a merendar. Hablamos luego._

_ÁureaAspen: Vale, yo también voy a merendar._

Sirius y Remus fueron a merendar. Jacqueline les había preparado leche con galletas (N/A: Típica merienda).

-¿Qué te parece el Internet?-preguntó Remus a Sirius.

-Esta muy divertido y además se conoce a gente interesante-contestó Sirius.

-Puedes quedar con ella para hablar otro día. Con decirle la hora y, obviamente, el día, podéis volver a hablar-dijo Remus.

-Se lo diré ahora para ver si seguimos en contacto-dijo Sirius ilusionado.

_Canuto: Hola, ya he vuelto._

_ÁureaAspen: ¿Qué tal tu merienda?_

_Canuto: Bien ¿Y la tuya?_

_ÁureaAspen: Sabrosa._

_Canuto: Mi amigo me ha dicho que podemos quedar para hablar otro día._

_ÁureaAspen: Claro ¿Qué tal mañana a las cinco?_

_Canuto: Estupendo. _

_ÁureaAspen: Me despido he quedado con mi amiga para salir. Hablamos mañana._

_Canuto: Adiós._


	3. Chapter 3

**3****ER**** capítulo:**** Un día de buenas noticias**

Habían pasado ya una semana desde que Sirius estuviera en casa de los Lupin. Todos los días hablaba con "su contacto en Internet" como el decía. Ese día Sirius se despertó sobresaltado por la presencia de una lechuza a dos centímetros de su cara cuando abrió los ojos.

-¡Ahhh!-gritó Sirius saltado de la cama cayéndose al suelo, echo un lío con la sabana.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Remus que fue a su habitación después de escuchar el ruido.

-Esa maldita lechuza me ha dado un susto de muerte-dijo Sirius desenredándose de la sabana y levantándose del suelo frotándose la cabeza. (N/A: Hay que tener mala suerte para caerte y encima darte en la cabeza.)

-Esa maldita lechuza, trae noticias de James y, al parecer, muy buenas-dijo Remus.

-Por que lo dices-preguntó Sirius.

Remus le dio una foto en la que se veía a Lily y a James juntos. Cuando vio la foto, Sirius abrió los ojos como platos.

-Dice que se encontró con Lily por casualidad (N/A: Si, seguro (Nótese la ironía)) y estuvieron juntos hablando y que, (N/A: Según mi teoría, por fin,) son novios-dijo Remus leyendo la carta.

-¿Cómo? No puede ser-dijo Sirius quitándole la carta de las manos y leyéndola-Pues es verdad.

-Claro, que es verdad, Sirius, te lo acabo de leer-dijo Remus.

-Voy a escribirle ahora mismo dándole la enhorabuena-dijo Sirius.

-Dásela de mi parte, o mejor antes de enviarla déjame que le voy a escribir algo-dijo Remus.

Sirius y Remus le escribieron a James felicitándole. Después de todo nadie, a veces, ni siquiera él, creía que conseguiría estar con Lily Evans. Después con la lechuza de James se la mandaron.

-Bueno, misión cumplida-dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué misión?-preguntó Remus.

-La de James; conquistar a Lilian Evans-dijo Sirius.

Remus negó con la cabeza en señal de frustración. Después bajaron abajo a desayunar y cuando terminaron, subieron a la habitación.

-¿Bueno que quieres hacer hoy?-preguntó Remus.

-¿Tú que crees?-preguntó a su vez Sirius.

-No tienes remedio. Anda enciende el ordenador-dijo Remus.

Encendieron el ordenador, y Sirius puso el Chat (N/A: Ya es un experto). Esta vez su contacto, todavía no se había conectado, pues había quedado con ella, una hora mas tarde. Así que la primera persona que le abrió un pivado, por primera vez, en lo que llevaban de verano, no fue ÁureaAspen.

_Tass: Hola ¿Eres nuevo por aquí?_

_Canuto: Llevo desde principios de verano._

_Tass: Ahhh. Y ¿Eres chico o chica?_

_Canuto: Chico. ¿Y Tú?_

_Tass: Chica. ¿De donde eres?_

-Mira, Remus, parece que tengo suerte. Las primeras que me abren un privi siempre son chicas-dijo Sirius sonriente.

-Sí, pero no se lo digas a ellas, o se enfadaran-dijo Remus.

-Lunático ¿Cuándo vas a acabar los deberes?-preguntó Sirius.

-Ya termine el otro día. Sólo los estoy repasando. Y responde al Chat-dijo Remus.

_Canuto: Soy de Londres. ¿Y tú?_

_Tass: De Londres. Bueno, te dejo tengo cosas que hacer._

_Canuto: Adiós._

-Mira, Remus. También es de Londres-dijo Sirius.

-ÁureaAspen ya se ha conectado-dijo Remus. Ignorando la pesadez de su amigo.

-¿¡Donde!?-preguntó Sirius.

Le señaló con un dedo, donde ponía ÁureaAspen y a Sirius le faltó tiempo para abrir el privado.

_Canuto: Hola ¿Cómo estas?_

_ÁureaAspen: Bien como siempre. ¿Y tú?_

_Canuto: Feliz por mi amigo._

_ÁureaAspen: Por cual de ellos. (N/A: A Sirius también le falto el tiempo para contarle sobre sus amigos) _

_Canuto: Por James._

_ÁureaAspen: ¿A conquistado finalmente a Lily? (N/A: Parece que se lo contado todo)_

_Canuto: Sí esta mañana nos llegó su carta y ya le hemos contestado._

_ÁureaAspen: ¿Sabes? Los últimos días de verano mis padres, yo y una amiga nos iremos a pasar el final de las vacaciones por ahí._

_Canuto: Que suerte._

Pero en realidad no le hacia mucha gracia.

_ÁureaAspen: Así que había pensado que podríamos conocernos._

_Canuto: Claro. (N/A: Que discreto)_

_ÁureaAspen: ¿Sabes donde esta el Parque de Shetland en el centro de Londres?_

-Remus. ¿Tú sabes donde esta eso?-Preguntó Sirius.

Remus miró la pantalla.

-Sí. Fui cuando era pequeño un par de veces-contestó Remus.

-Menos mal-dijo Sirius.

_Canuto: Yo no, pero mi amigo sí._

_ÁureaAspen: Perfecto. ¿Te parece que nos veamos allí mañana por la tarde?_

_Canuto: Claro, a que hora. (N/A: que poca predisposición (nótese la ironía))_

_ÁureaAspen: A las ¿Cinco y media?_

_Canuto: Allí estaré_

_ÁureaAspen: Ve con tu amigo, yo también iré con una amiga._

_Canuto: ¿Cómo nos reconoceremos?_

_ÁureaAspen: Yo llevare unos vaqueros azules pirata y un chaleco de manga francesa de color crema. Y mi amiga un vaquero negro y un chaleco amarillo limón. _

_Canuto: Vale. Yo llevare un pantalón u una camisa negros y mi amigo unos pantalones verdes y un chaleco marrón._

-¿Por qué decides sobre lo que me voy a poner sin consultarme?-preguntó Remus.

-Pues no se. Es la única ropa que recuerdo que tienes-contestó Sirius.

Remus negó con la cabeza. (N/A: pobrecillo)

_ÁureaAspen: Muy bien nos vemos allí mañana. No faltes._

_Canuto: Adiós._

-Bien, bien, bien. Este es el mejor día de mi vida. James ha conseguido su misión, tu la tuya y yo la mía-.dijo Sirius.

-¿Cual es mi misión?-preguntó Remus.

-Has acabado los deberes-dijo Sirius.

-¿Y la tuya?-preguntó Remus conociendo la respuesta.

-Conocer a la chica con la que he estado hablando durante casi tres semanas-dijo Sirius.

Remus volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué niegas tanto con la cabeza hoy, Remus?-preguntó Sirius.

-Por frustración, Sirius. Por frustración.


	4. Chapter 4

**4º capítulo:**** Nervios de una "cita"**

Sirius estaba muy nervioso, eran las cuatro y ya estaba vestido y esperando que Remus saliera del baño para irse al parque.

-Remus. Llevas mucho tiempo ahí dentro. Sal de una vez-dijo Sirius.

-Sirius acabo de entrar y me tengo que lavar el pelo, así que espérate-dijo Remus desde dentro del baño.

-¿Qué te tienes que lavar el pelo? Vamos a llegar tarde-dijo Sirius.

-Sirius yo voy a tardar, como máximo, un cuarto de hora, y saldremos de aquí más o menos a las cuatro y media, mientras cogemos el autobús y llegamos, tres cuartos de hora con lo cual llegamos a las cinco y cuarto, y si se retrasa el autobús, un poco más tarde, pero nada más, pesado-dijo Remus.

-Date prisa-dijo Sirius.

Desde dentro se escuchó el agua de la ducha.

Sirius fuera daba vueltas y miraba el reloj continuamente. Cuando había pasado un cuarto de hora justo llamó a la puerta del baño.

-Remus ya ha pasado un cuarto de hora sal de ahí-ordenó Sirius.

-Espera-dijo Remus y abrió la puerta.

-Vamos que llegamos tarde-dijo Sirius-¿Qué haces?

-Mmm. Haber, tengo el peine en la mano y me lo estoy pasando por el pelo, ¿Qué puedo estar haciendo?-preguntó Remus con sarcasmo.

-Vamos-dijo Sirius impaciente.

-Ya voy-dijo Remus.

Remus terminó de peinarse (N/A: Venga, contesten a esto. ¿Alguien no lo había adivinado?) y fue a su habitación.

-¿Dónde vas ahora?-preguntó Sirius.

-A ponerme los zapatos Sirius, por favor tranquilízate-dijo Remus-Me estas poniendo nervioso.

-¿Y tu por que te pones nervioso?-preguntó Sirius.

-Por que me metes prisa. Primero me tengo que vestir como tú digas, luego te tengo que llevar al parque como si fueras un niño, y encima con prisas-dijo Remus.

-Es que es la primera vez que hago una cosa de estas-dijo Sirius.

Remus lo miró como diciendo: "Ya y tú nunca has tenido una novia"

-Bueno, vale, he hecho algo parecido-dijo Sirius. Remus lo seguía mirando incrédulo-Vale, muchas veces he hecho algo igual. Sólo que esta vez no la conozco ni siquiera de vista, y no se como puede ser y desconozco muchas cosas. No se si es bruja.

-Si es bruja bien y si es muggle mejor-dijo Remus.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sirius.

-Si es muggle, no te reconocerá, y conociendo como eres mejor que no te reconozca-dijo Remus.

-Gracias-dijo Sirius con ironía-Sólo tu sabes dar ánimos como esos.

-De nada, hombre. ¿Para que están los amigos?-dijo Remus poniéndose de pie.

-¿Ya has terminado?-preguntó Sirius.

-Sí-dijo Remus.

-Pues vámonos ya-dijo Sirius tirando del chaleco de Remus.

-Espera, suelta, que tengo que coger el dinero para el autobús-dijo Remus.

Remus cogió el dinero para el autobús, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Mama, nos vamos-dijo en la entrada.

-No volváis muy tarde (N/A: Todas las madres son iguales)-gritó Jacqueline desde la cocina.

Salieron y Remus guió a Sirius hasta la parada más cercana que llevaba al parque.

-¿Para qué son estos números?-preguntó Sirius.

-Son las líneas del autobús-respondió Remus.

-Ahhh. Y ¿Cuál tenemos que coger?-preguntó Sirius.

-Pues el número 36-dijo Remus.

-¿Y cuando viene?-preguntó Sirius.

-Pasa más o menos cada cuarto de hora, así que no creo que tarde mucho-dijo Remus.

A los cinco minutos se subieron al autobús, Remus pagó el viaje de los dos y se reunió con Sirius en el centro del autobús.

-Esto esta lleno de gente-se quejó Sirius.

-Es normal-dijo Remus-Agárrate antes de que se ponga en marcha el auto...

Demasiado tarde, el autobús arrancó y Sirius casi se cae encima de una muchacha.

-Cuidado-dijo ella.

-Lo siento-dijo Sirius.

-Sirius, agárrate o te caerás-dijo Remus.

La joven con la que había chocado empezó a reírse. A Sirius y a Remus les extraño, pero no dijeron nada.

-Haberme avisado antes, Remus, de que esto se movía de esta manera-dijo Sirius.

La chica se rió más fuerte.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó otra joven.

-Luego te lo digo-dijo ella riéndose.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos al parque?-preguntó Sirius.

-En veinte minutos más o menos-contestó Remus.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Sirius.

-Las, cinco menos diez. Tranquilízate quedan cuarenta minutos, llegaremos sobrados de tiempo-dijo Remus.

-Más vale-dijo Sirius.

Al rato las dos chicas que estaban al lado de ellos se bajaron del autobús, y con la que Sirius había chocado aún iba riéndose.

-Esa chica estaba loca-dijo Sirius.

-Parece que le ha hecho gracia que casi te cayeras-dijo Remus-Llevaba riéndose desde entonces.

Llegaron a la parada del parque y se bajaron del autobús. Sirius se puso muy nervioso y aún le quedaba un cuarto de hora. Se puso a dar vueltas de un lado para otro y Remus se sentó en un banco a esperar a que se cansara de dar vueltas. Sirius se fijaba en todas las chicas que pasaban, pero o no llevaban la ropa que ÁureaAspen había dicho o no iba con ninguna amiga.

Ya eran las seis menos veintinueve minutos(N/A: Vamos que ha pasado un minuto de la hora acordada) cuando Sirius dijo:

-No va a venir, me ha dado plantón.

-Sirius, ten paciencia. Quizá se haya retrasado, sería lo normal. Según dicen las chicas muggles nunca son puntuales-dijo Remus.

En eso oyeron unas risas detrás de donde Remus estaba sentado. Eran las chicas del autobús. Extrañamente eran dos e iban vestidas como ÁureaAspen había dicho que iban a ir ella y su amiga. Sirius y Remus se miraron. "¿Serán esas?" Se preguntaban. Entonces las miraron y vieron que ellas los estaban mirando y riéndose.

V


	5. Chapter 5

**5º capítulo:**** La "cita"**

"¿Serán esas?" Se preguntaban. Entonces las miraron y vieron que ellas los estaban mirando y riéndose.

Una de ellas era, altita de pelo liso y negro, y ojos grises profundos. La otra rubia con tirabuzones más alta que la otra y con los ojos marrones. Si una de ella era Charlize (N/A: ÁureaAspen) tendría que ser la morena.

-¿Esos son?-preguntó la rubia en un susurro, pero ellos la oyeron.

-Eso creo-susurró la morena.

-Perdonad. ¿A quien buscáis?-preguntó Remus, ya que Sirius parecía en otro mundo.

Ellas se rieron y la morena contestó con otra pregunta.

-¿Sois Sirius Black y su amigo?

-Sirius, te buscan-dijo Remus.

-¿Tú eres Charlize?-preguntó Sirius.

-Depende de si tú eres o no Sirius Black-dijo la morena.

-Hasta la fecha, así me llamo-dijo Sirius muy(N/A: Demasiado) galante.

-En ese caso soy Charlize May-dijo la morena.

-¿Lleváis mucho rato esperando?-preguntó la rubia.

-Sólo quince minutos-dijo Remus.

-Tú debes de ser, Remus Lupin. Por que no correspondes a ninguna otra definición-dijo Charlize.

-Sí, soy Remus Lupin-dijo Remus.

-Yo soy Tasha Hurn-dijo la rubia.

-Encantado de conocerte-dijo Sirius-Y ahora ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta por el parque?

-Pues vamos-dijo Charlize.

Los cuatro juntos empezaron a pasear. Veían a los niños, a las mascotas de los niños y a los padres jugando en los columpios, en el tobogán, con la tierra etc. Se adentraron un poco y encontraron un par de columpios que estaban vacíos, por lo escondido que estaban de todo lo demás. Charlize y Tasha se miraron, sonrieron, y corrieron a los columpios, se sentaron y empezaron a balancearse. Sirius y Remus se miraron se acercaron a ellas y se sentaron en los bancos cercanos.

-¿Os gustan los columpios?-preguntó Remus.

-Gustarnos es poco-contestó Charlize.

-¿A que colegio vais?-preguntó Sirius.

Remus lo miró. Sabía cual era su intención y aunque él también quería saber si eran o no brujas, esa no le parecía la mejor manera.

-Se puede decir que no lo sabemos-dijo Tasha.

-¿Qué no lo sabéis?-se extrañó Sirius.

-Nos van a cambiar de colegio, así que no sabemos a cual vamos a ir-dijo Charlize.

-¿Vais al mismo colegio las dos?-preguntó Remus.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Tasha.

-Después de todo nos conocimos en el colegio, y por casualidades de la vida resulta que vivimos en el mismo barrio-dijo Charlize.

-¿Y ustedes a que colegio van?-.preguntó Tasha.

-Eh, pues...-comenzó Sirius-Vamos a...

-A un colegio de fuera-dijo Remus.

-¿Y como se llama?-preguntó Charlize.

-Se llama...-comenzó Remus.

-Strawgoh (N/A: Hogwarts al revés, es que no tengo ganas de pensar y además conociendo a Sirius...)-dijo Sirius.

-Que nombre tan raro-dijo Charlize.

-Y feo-dijo Tasha.

-¿En que barrio vivís?-preguntó Sirius.

-En el barrio Benchley-dijo Charlize.

-¿Y ustedes?-preguntó Tasha.

-Yo vivo en Grimmauld Place-dijo Sirius.

-Eso esta lejos-dijo Charlize.

-La casa de Remus esta más cerca, en el barrio Hudson-dijo Sirius.

-Eso esta a dos manzanas del nuestro-dijo Charlize (N/A: He de decir que de calles inglesas no se nada y que me lo estoy inventando todo).

-Es decir que hemos venido hasta el parque pudiendo haber quedado más cerca de nuestras casas-dijo Sirius.

-Eso parece. Pero para la próxima vez ya lo sabemos-dijo Tasha.

-¿Cómo es que habéis cogido el autobús antes que nosotros?-preguntó Remus.

-Por que estábamos por allí de compras-dijo Charlize.

-¿Y donde estan las compras?-preguntó Sirius.

-Al final no compramos nada por que se nos hizo tarde-dijo Tasha.

Volvieron a reírse.

-¿Dónde vas a final de verano?-preguntó Sirius.

-Nos iremos a un hotel en el centro de Londres-dijo Charlize.

-¿Tú también vas?-preguntó Sirius.

-Sí, yo voy con ellos-dijo Tasha.

-¿Y cuando os vais?-preguntó Remus.

-Dentro de dos semanas-dijo Charlize.

-Nos veremos más veces en las dos semanas ¿No?-dijo Sirius aparentando divertirse.

-Supongo-dijo Charlize.

Se levantaron de los columpios y siguieron dando vueltas por el parque. Se comieron unos helados, le dieron de comer a las palomas, y entraron en un par de museos que había dentro del parque. (N/A: Estoy describiendo el Parque de Maria Luisa de Sevilla, que es el único del que me acuerdo).

Ya era bastante tarde cuando decidieron volver. Se montaron los cuatro en el autobús. Y se pusieron a charlar mientras esperaban.

-Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien-dijo Charlize-¿Ustedes no?

-Sí, claro. Pero repíteme, ¿Por que no te gustan las palomas?-preguntó Sirius.

-Cuando era pequeña me picaron en la mano en vez de comerse el alpiste. Os lo he dicho ya tres veces-dijo Tasha.

Todos se rieron.

-Tenemos que volver a quedar-dijo Sirius.

-Sí. Nos lo pasamos bien los cuatro. Nos vas a tener que añadir a tu lista de amigos-dijo Charlize.

-¿Y cuándo nos volveremos a ver?-preguntó Sirius.

-¿Que os parece dentro de dos días en la sala de baile de Bradburay?-dijo Charlize.

-¿La discoteca Klumper?-preguntó Remus.

-Esa es, sí-dijo Charlize.

-¿A que hora?-preguntó Remus.

-La abren a las siete de la noche. Es una discoteca light, como las llaman-dijo Tasha.

-Sí, para menores de 18 años-dijo Remus.

-¿Os parece bien a las siete y media en la puerta?-preguntó Charlize.

-Perfecto-dijo Sirius.

-Esta es nuestra parada, Charlize-informó Tasha.

-Vale, vamos. ¡Nos vemos allí!-dijo cuando ya se iban.

-Adiós-dijeron los dos.

Ellas dijeron adiós con las manos y se alejaron rumbo a sus casas. Ellos siguieron su camino y diez minutos después llegaron a casa de Remus.

-Mama ya hemos vuelto-dijo Remus.

-¿Cómo os lo habéis pasado?-preguntó curiosa y pícara.

-Muy bien-dijo Sirius.

-Mama hemos quedado con ellas pasado mañana el la discoteca Klumper a las siete y media-dijo Remus.

-¿Una discoteca?-preguntó Jacqueline.

-Sí, pero para menores-dijo Sirius.

-Venga vale, no te acostumbres Remus-dijo la señora Lupin.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Poned la mesa que vamos a cenar, anda-dijo la madre de Remus.

Después de poner la mesa, cenaron y se acostaron, pero les costo un rato dormirse. Ese día había sido fantástico y estaban seguros de que el siguiente sería mucho mejor.


	6. Chapter 6

**6º capítulo:**** Encontronazos por casualidad**

Al día siguiente, se levantaron un poco más tarde que los demás días. Desayunaron y justo cuando iban a subir a la habitación, la madre de Remus dijo:

-Chicos, por favor, ¿Podéis hacerme un favor?

-¿El que?-preguntó Remus.

-Tu padre, hoy, ha tenido que ir a trabajar. Y me había prometido que arreglaría el jardín, pero no puede. ¿Podéis hacerlo vosotros?-preguntó Jacqueline-Es que está muy mal.

-Vale-dijo Remus-¿Dónde estan las cosas?

-Gracias, hijo-dijo Jacqueline-Dentro de un rato os llevaré un par de refrescos. Las cosas estan en el trastero.

Remus salió de la casa y le hizo señas a Sirius de que lo siguiera. Se dirigió a la parte trasera y abrió una puerta.

-¿Que son esas cosas?-preguntó Sirius.

-Los instrumentos necesarios para limpiar, y cortar el césped; regarlo y plantar algo si hace falta-dijo Remus-Será mejor que nos pongamos otra ropa.

Se cambiaron de ropa. Se pusieron unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Unas zapatillas de cordones y una gorra.

Fueron de nuevo al trastero y cogieron un rastrillo, un recogedor y la cortadora de césped.

-Ésto ¿cómo se usa?-preguntó Sirius.

-Se pone en marcha con la palanca y se pasa por el césped para cortarlo y que se quede bien-explicó Remus.

-Vale-dijo Sirius.

Puso en marcha el aparato y éste hizo un ruido extraño y empezó a andar.

-¡¡Sirius!! ¡¡Páralo!!-gritó Remus.

-¡¡Como se para!!-preguntó Sirius.

Remus corrió hasta la maquina le dio a la palanca y se paró.

-Te dije que se usaba por el césped, no por asfalto-dijo Remus enfadado.

-Lo siento. No es para ponerse así. Es la primera vez que hago esto-dijo Sirius.

-Anda déjame eso a mí-dijo Remus-Tú ocúpate de recoger las hojas secas. Coge el rastrillo y las recoges y después las metes en esta bolas-dijo Remus sacando una bolsa del trastero.

-Vale-dijo Sirius cansado.

Durante una hora estuvieron cortando y limpiando el césped. Después llegó la madre de Remus con un par de refrescos.

-Estáis haciendo un buen trabajo-dijo Jacqueline-Tomaros un descanso y después seguís-entró en la casa y después salió-Remus voy a hacer unas compras para comer, ahora vuelvo.

-Vale-dijo Remus.

-Después de esto no volveré a quejarme de un castigo de Filch-dijo Sirius cuando la madre de Remus se hubo ido.

-A ver si es verdad. Venga sigamos-dijo Remus.

Pero antes de poner de nuevo en marcha la cortadora de césped escucharon unos gritos.

-¡¡Charlize, espérame!!

-¡¡Tasha corre más!!

-¡¡Que yo no soy tan experta como tú!! ¡¡Además estoy cansada!!

-¡¡Vamos!!

-¡¡Pero ¿Sabes dónde estamos?!!

-¡¡Sí!!

-¿No serán...?-preguntó Sirius.

-No creo, viven a dos manzanas de aquí-dijo Remus.

En eso vieron una bicicleta dando la vuelta a la esquina y yendo por la carretera que pasaba por delante de su casa. Estaban un poco lejos, así que no podían ver de quien se trataba. En eso vieron que una segunda bicicleta salía de la esquina y seguía a la primera.

Los dos se fijaban e intentaban averiguar de quien se trataba.

-¡¡Mira quienes son Tasha!!-gritó la primera persona.

-¡¡Estoy muy cansada como para fijarme en nada!!-dijo la segunda.

Ahora que las veían vieron que, ciertamente se trataba de las chicas.

La primera, Charlize, se paró delante de ellos.

-Hola-saludó.

-¿Qué hacéis por aquí?-preguntó Sirius.

-Haciendo ejercicio-dijo Charlize.

La segunda persona, Tasha, llegó delante de ellos, y miró a los chicos sorprendida.

-¿Charlize? ¿Hemos recorrido dos manzanas de más de 5 kilómetros cada una, en menos de cinco minutos?-preguntó mirando el reloj.

-Eso parece-dijo Charlize mirando el reloj también.

-Con razón estaba tan cansada. Eso corresponde a una velocidad de 120 kilómetros por hora-dijo Tasha.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes?-preguntó Charlize.

-Trabajando-dijo Sirius.

-Estamos ayudando a mi madre a arreglar el jardín-dijo Remus.

-¿Y que os queda?-preguntó Charlize.

-Cortar el césped de aquella parte y recoger la hierba que caiga al suelo-dijo Remus.

-¿Queréis que os ayudemos?-preguntó Charlize.

-No hace falta-dijo Remus-Ya nos las arreglamos nosotros.

-Es obvio que no. Estáis fatal-dijo Tasha.

-Anda decidnos lo que tenemos que hacer y os ayudamos-dijo Charlize.

-Esta, bien-dijo Remus.

Estuvieron limpiando y cortando césped durante una hora. Cuando terminaron, los chicos las invitaron a pasar.

-Esperadnos aquí, ahora volvemos-dijo Remus.

Ellas se sentaron en el sofá, algo cansadas. Al rato llegaron los chicos, con dos refrescos cada uno, le ofrecieron alas chicas uno y se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Estáis solos?-preguntó Charlize.

-Mi madre llegara dentro de poco-dijo Remus.

-Ha ido ha hacer compras-dijo Sirius.

En ese momento, escucharon la puerta.

-Hablando de la reina de Roma-dijo Remus.

Sirius lo miró como si estuviese loco. Pero disimulo por la presencia de las chicas.

-Remus, Sirius habéis hecho un trabajo estupendo-dijo Jacqueline entrando en el salón-Hola-dijo fijándose en las chicas.

-Mama, son las chicas del Chat, Charlize y Tasha-dijo Remus.

-Estaban dando un paseo con la bicicleta-dijo Sirius esforzándose por no equivocarse (N/A: Se esfuerza por que no tiene ni idea de lo que era una bicicleta hasta que se la vio a las chicas, así que era la primera vez que oía el nombre)-pasaron por aquí y se ofrecieron a ayudarnos.

-Ah, muy bien. ¿Os quedáis a comer?-preguntó Jacqueline.

Ellas se miraron. Ellos las miraron. Ellas se sonrieron, miraron a Jacqueline.

-¿Tiene un teléfono? ¿Tendremos que avisar a nuestros padres?-preguntó Charlize.

-Sí, venid a la cocina-dijo la madre de Remus.

Las chicas fueron a la cocina, llamaron por teléfono a sus familias y, después de explicarles lo que pasaba, salieron al salón con el rostro sonriente, pero los chicos no estaban. Ellas se extrañaron, pero luego pensaron que lo más probable es que se hubieran ido a cambiar de ropa. Al poco llegaron ellos, se habían cambiado de ropa, como ellas pensaban.

-¿Os quedáis?-preguntó Sirius.

Ellas asintieron.

-Me parece bien-dijo Remus.

El resto del tiempo se les pasó volando y sin nada muy importante que contar. Después de comer, los cuatro se pusieron a jugar al ordenador, hasta que Tasha dijo:

-¡Charlize, mira que hora es!-exclamó.

Charlize miro el reloj.

-Mis padres nos matan-dijo ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sirius.

-Vamos a ir con mis padres a una comida muy importante y tenemos que llegar a casa bañarnos y arreglarnos, la cena es a las ocho y ya son las siete-explicó Charlize.

-Nos vemos mañana, entonces-dijo Remus.

-Sí, mañana a las siete y media en la puerta de la discoteca-dijo Tasha.

-Adiós-dijeron ellos.

-Adiós-dijeron ellas saliendo a toda prisa de la casa, cogiendo las bicicletas y perdiéndose de vista.


	7. Chapter 7

**7º capítulo:**** La discoteca Klumper**

Ese día terminó bien, pero al siguiente se levantaron con la extraña sensación de que algo distinto iba a ocurrir. La mañana transcurrió sin problemas y la tarde solo tuvo nervios. A pesar de que digan que los hombres no se ponen nerviosos, en este caso si que lo estaban, y más de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar. Tardaron en vestirse una hora y en decidirse sobre la ropa media hora más. Sirius se puso unos pantalones negros y una blusa de color blanca con una chaqueta también negra. El pantalón y la chaqueta eran de cuero, y también llevaba unos zapatos y el pelo bien peinado. Remus vestía unos pantalones normales de color azul marino muy oscuros y una camisa de color, también blanca. A las siete salieron de casa camino de la discoteca, ignorando el mal presentimiento. Llegaron a las siete y veinticinco y se dispusieron a esperar a las chicas mientras observaban a docenas de personas entraban dentro de la discoteca.

A las ocho menos veinticinco llegaron las chicas, cada una llevaba un vestido. El de Charlize era de color rojo sangre, hasta debajo de las rodillas. La parte de arriba era de escote de barca y de manga corta. El de Tasha era azucena hasta debajo de las rodillas con escote cuadrado y de tirantas. Por detrás, ambos vestidos cubrían la mitad de la espalda, y ambos eran lisos y sin ningún dibujo. Llevaban tacones a juego con el vestido y en el pelo, Charlize llevaba unas orquillas con brillantes y una pinza de color rojo, y Tasha una diadema azucena.

Sirius y Remus se les quedaron mirando embobados. Ellas se rieron.

-Bueno si seguimos así puede que entremos en la discoteca a la hora de cerrar-dijo Tasha.

-Esa sería una buena hora. No encontraríamos mucha cola-dijo Charlize.

Los chicos reaccionaron y tomándolas del brazo galantemente se pusieron en la cola. Al entrar no tuvieron problemas. Pero dentro lo difícil era permanecer juntos. Para hablar tenían que gritarse y aún así no oían del todo bien. Y con los empujones y la gente bailando era muy difícil caminar.

Tras unos minutos llegaron a una esquina en la que había poca gente y se quedaron allí.

-Entrar en un sitio como este, se puede convertir en una trampa mortal-dijo Sirius.

-¿Nunca habíais venido a una discoteca?-preguntó Charlize, ellos negaron con la cabeza.

-Pues parecéis chicos de venir a menudo-dijo Tasha.

-Por mi barrio no hay muchas de estas cosas y además mi madre no me permitiría ir-dijo Sirius.

-Yo prácticamente me paso el verano estudiando-dijo Remus-Y el colegio es desde el 1 de septiembre al 30 de junio día y noche.

-Nosotras tampoco venimos mucho-dijo Charlize.

-Sólo hemos venido una vez-dijo Tasha.

-¿Solas?-preguntó Sirius.

-No-dijo Tasha.

-Vinimos con nuestros exnovios-dijo Charlize.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Sirius. Remus le dio un codazo-¿¡Que!?

Las chicas se rieron.

-Déjalo-dijo Charlize.

-Paso que eran unos estúpidos, imbéciles, arrogantes, mujeriegos, testarudos-comenzó a numerar Tasha.

-Tasha, así no van a entender nada-dijo Charlize-Se estaban liando con otras a la vez que con nosotras.

-Eso no nos sentó muy bien-dijo Tasha.

-Fueron los primeros, por decirlo de algún modo, que nos hicieron daño, nuestros primeros y únicos novios-dijo Charlize.

-¿Y ustedes han tenido muchas novias?-preguntó Tasha.

-No, no muchas ¿Verdad Remus?-dijo Sirius.

-Verdad no muchas, solo dos-dijo Remus. (N/A: Mentirosos)

-Bueno, vamos a ir por algo de beber-dijo Sirius-¿Queréis algo?

-Un refresco de cola-dijo Tasha.

-Lo mismo-dijo Charlize.

Los chicos se marcharon a la barra donde había muchas personas.

-¿Ahora que? Pocas novias, hemos tenido más novias que cualquier actor de cine-dijo Remus preocupado.

-No pasa nada. Es muy improbable que se enteren. Después de todo son muggles, nunca vendrán a Hogwarts-dijo Sirius, aunque también estaba un poco preocupado.

Llegaron a la barra y pidieron las bebidas. Se marcharon, camino de donde habían dejado a las chicas, pero cuando llegaron las vieron con dos muchachos. Al llegar al lado de ellas las miraron interrogativamente, aunque ellas parecían algo enfadadas.

-¿Quiénes son estos?-preguntó uno de los chicos. Era castaño rubizno y tenía los ojos verdes almendrados.

-Son amigos nuestros-contestó Tasha de mala manera.

-¿Cuando los habéis conocido?-preguntó el otro. Era de pelo negro azabache y tenia los ojos azules claros.

-Este verano por Internet, ¿te importa?-respondió Charlize de la misma manera que Tasha.

-Hola, soy Kevin Lamb-dijo el moreno.

-Y yo Mike Ryder-dijo el castaño.

Ambos extendieron sus manos y Sirius y Remus se las estrecharon.

-Sirius Black-dijo Sirius.

-Remus Lupin-dijo Remus.

-Ellos son nuestros exnovios-dijo entonces Charlize.

-¿Charlize, todavía sigues enfadada?-preguntó Kevin.

-No Kevin, no te preocupes, ya se me olvido lo que me hiciste, la chica esa, y lo mejor, también, se me olvido que existes-dijo Charlize muy enfurecida.

-Tu amiga esta sacando las cosas de quicio-le dijo Mike a Tasha.

-Mi amiga se esta controlando muy bien, y sois tu amigo y tú los que se estan ofreciendo voluntariamente para convertirse en carne de picadillo-dijo Tasha.

-Tranquilícense chicas-dijo Remus.

-Será mejor que se vayan-les dijo Sirius a los chicos.

-¿Por que deberíamos irnos?-dijo Kevin que parecía enojado.

-Por que si no lo hacen también se las verán con nosotros-dijo Sirius enfadado.

-Vaya, que miedo. De verdad, si alguien debe irse esos son ustedes-dijo Mike furioso.

-Nosotros no nos vamos-dijo Remus irritado.

-Pues o se van o van a tener problemas-gritó Mike.

-Ten cuidado de con quien te metes, amigo-dijo Kevin.

-Aquí confianzas ninguna-gritó Sirius.

En pocos minutos los cuatro se empezaron a gritarse e insultarse.

-Chicos-gritaban Charlize y Tasha.

-Todos los hombres son iguales-dijo Tasha.

-Parémoslos, estoy segura de que Kevin y Mike no han venido solos. Si empieza una pelea, Sirius y Remus saldrán perdiendo-dijo Charlize.

Entre las dos cogieron a Sirius y a Remus. Los cogieron de los hombros y los alejaron de los otros dos.

-Ya, ¿vale? Tranquilo-decía Charlize mirando a Sirius seriamente.

-Déjalos son unos imbéciles. No vais a hacer que entren en razón-decía Tasha.

-Venga vámonos de aquí-dijo Charlize.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida. Kevin y Mike se dieron cuenta e intentaron seguirlos.

-¿Dejáis que unas chicas os controlen?-decía uno.

-Sois unos cobardes-decía el otro.

-No les hagáis caso-decía Tasha empujando a Remus.

-Solo buscan pelea-decía Charlize empujando a Sirius.

Los otros dos empezaron a reírse detrás de ellos.

-Huís como ratas-gritaron los dos.

Charlize y Tasha no aguantaron más se giraron de improviso y les dieron un puñetazo a cada uno en la nariz.

-Eso para que aprendas a mantener el pico cerrado-dijo Tasha.

-Tasha le has dado en la nariz-dijo Charlize.

-Da igual-dijo Tasha.

Los cuatro salieron de la discoteca. Y se fueron a coger el autobús. Esperaron, llegó a los cinco minutos, se subieron y empezaron a charlar.

-Eso ha sido fantástico-dijo Sirius.

-Gracias-decían Charlize y Tasha.

-Se las debíamos desde hace tiempo-dijo Charlize-Y gracias a ustedes nos hemos cobrado la venganza.

-No hemos hecho nada-dijo Remus.

-Nos habéis defendido-dijo Tasha.

-Ni siquiera ellos hicieron eso alguna vez-dijo Charlize.

Entonces el autobús se detuvo en la parada de las chicas.

-Bueno, conéctate mañana por la mañana, Tasha estará conmigo-dijo Charlize.

Se acercaron a ellos les dieron un beso en la mejilla y se bajaron del autobús.


	8. Chapter 8

**8º capítulo:**** Cuatro días esperando.**

Se levantaron bastante descansados la mañana siguiente, ya que habían vuelto muy temprano. Después de desayunar y de vestirse le contaron a la madre de Remus lo que el día anterior no habían podido.

-¿Y os metisteis en pelea?-exclamaba la madre.

-No íbamos a dejar que las molestaran-dijo Sirius.

-Hay otras maneras de hacer entrar en razón a una persona-dijo Jacqueline.

-Puede que con personas que no busquen pelea, pero con esos dos no-dijo Remus.

Jacqueline los miró seriamente, pero luego sonrió.

-Sois unos buenos chicos. Por eso os perdono, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir-dijo ella. (N/A: Ojala mi madre fuese así)

Ellos sonrieron y después se marcharon a la habitación para contactar con las chicas.

_Canuto: ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal esta mañana?_

_ÁureaAspen: Bien, aunque no nos sentó bien que tuvierais que conocer a esos dos estúpidos. _

_Canuto: No os preocupéis._

_ÁureaAspen: Tass y yo hemos pensado que podemos vernos el próximo sábado para ir al cine._

_Canuto: Estamos a martes._

_ÁureaAspen: No tenemos otros días libre._

-¿Remus que es el cine?-preguntó Sirius.

-Un lugar para ver películas nuevas-contestó Remus

-¡Ahhh! Vale-dijo Sirius.

_ÁureaAspen: ¿Qué os parece la idea?_

_Canuto: Por mi bien. Y por mi también._

_ÁureaAspen: Nos vemos en el cine de Shinppey._

_Canuto: De acuerdo._

_ÁureaAspen: Hasta entonces. Conéctate mañana a la misma hora, ahora tenemos que salir._

_Canuto: Vale, hasta mañana._

-Vamos a quedar dentro de cuatro días-dijo Remus tranquilamente.

-¡¡Cuatro días!!-exclamó Sirius.

-Claro. miércoles, jueves, viernes y sábado; y si cuentas el de hoy, cinco-dijo Remus.

-No cuento ni hoy martes ni el sábado-dijo Sirius.

-Pues vale-dijo Remus.

-Tenemos que conectarnos dentro de diez minutos-dijo miércoles

-Sirius espérate un momento. Termina tranquilo de desayunar, que te vas a atragantar-dijo Remus viendo como Sirius intentaba meterse una tostada entera en la boca.

Después de desayunar y por las insistencias de Sirius se pusieron en el ordenador.

_ÁureaAspen: ¡Saludos!_

_Canuto: Lo mismo digo. Y yo._

_ÁureaAspen: Ja, ja. _

_Canuto: ¿De que te ríes?_

_ÁureaAspen: Habláis cada uno por vuestro lado en el mismo nombre. Es gracioso._

_Canuto: Es verdad._

_ÁureaAspen: Bueno que película vamos a ver. _

_Canuto: Cuales hay._

_ÁureaAspen: Un momento._

_Canuto: Vale._

-¿Qué estará haciendo?-preguntó Sirius.

-No lo se-contestó Remus.

_ÁureaAspen: Ya he vuelto._

_Canuto: ¿Dónde fuiste?_

_ÁureaAspen: Fui a mirar en una página Web cuales películas habrá en el cine el sábado._

_Canuto: ¿Y?_

_ÁureaAspen: A Tasha y a mí nos gusto The __day__of__ the __Wedding__ (N/A: Es una película muy mona. Aunque hace ya mucho tiempo que se estreno)_

_Canuto: ¿De que va?_

_ÁureaAspen: Si te la cuento no tiene gracia._

_Canuto: Es verdad._

_ÁureaAspen: Solo te diré que es de romance_

_Canuto: Ahhh vale. ¿Y a que hora empieza?_

_ÁureaAspen: A las doce de la mañana o a las cuatro y media de la tarde._

_Canuto: ¿Y a cual vamos?_

_ÁureaAspen: Vamos a comer y después nos metemos en el cine a las cuatro y media._

_Canuto: ¿A que hora quedamos entonces?_

_ÁureaAspen: A las dos y cuarto._

_Canuto: De acuerdo. _

_ÁureaAspen: Nos vemos entonces ¿No?_

_Canuto: ¿Por qué estáis tan poco tiempo conectadas?_

_ÁureaAspen: Por que nos atosigamos con tantos privis._

_Canuto: Ahhh, comprendo. Y yo._

_ÁureaAspen: Je, je. Bueno adiós. Os esperamos en la parada de autobús que hay delante del cine._

_Canuto: Vale, nos vemos._

-¿Qué te vas a poner?-preguntó Sirius.

-Sirius, estamos a miércoles. No se que me voy a poner mañana, y quieres que te diga que me voy a poner el sábado-dijo Remus.

-Es que yo no se como se va a esos sitios-dijo Sirius.

-Sirius, ropa normal. No hace falta ir vestido como si fueses a una boda, pero las chicas se arreglan, entonces tampoco estaría bien que fuéramos en chándal-dijo Remus.

-Entonces ¿Qué me pongo?-preguntó Sirius.

-Unos pantalones y una camisa-dijo Remus.

-Eres de gran ayuda-dijo Sirius con ironía.

-Y tú eres amargarte-dijo Remus.

-¿Y tu te llamas amigo? Como haga el ridículo por tu culpa, te voy a...-comenzó Sirius.

-Vale. Te ayudare con la ropa, pero te diré que solo las chicas hacen estas cosas-dijo Remus.

-¿Y que?-preguntó Sirius.

-Que eres un presumido-dijo Remus.

-Y tú... un... mal amigo-dijo Sirius.

Los dos se rieron y como secreto entre ellos se pusieron a escoger la ropa que se podrían el sábado. (N/A: Ni siquiera yo le pido consejo a mi amiga sobre lo que ponerme, así que comprenderán que les avergüence).


	9. Chapter 9

**9º capítulo:**** Un día de película. **

El sábado se levantaron muy temprano, sobre todo Sirius. Se prepararon su propio desayuno y se lo tomaron muy rápido.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-preguntó Anthony que acababa de levantarse.

-Desayunando-dijo Remus.

-Hijo, son las diez y es sábado. Se que vais al cine, pero... ¿A que hora habéis quedado?-preguntó el señor Lupin.

-A las dos y cuarto en la parada-dijo Sirius.

-Os quedan cuatro horas y cuarto-dijo Anthony.

-De las cuales tres cuartos son para el autobús-dijo Sirius.

-Y como tenemos que bañarnos y lavarnos el pelo, una hora cada uno-dijo Remus.

-Van dos horas y tres cuartos, os queda una hora y media colgada-informó el padre de Remus.

-Mientras vamos a la parada un cuarto-dijo Sirius.

-Y mientras desayunamos y hablamos contigo tres cuartos de hora-dijo Remus. (N/A: Estan más nerviosos que yo el primer día de colegio)

-Os queda media hora-dijo Anthony- Esa será para tomaros el tila que os voy a preparar, se nota que esas chicas os han dado un fuerte impacto.

-¿Que quieres decir?-preguntó Remus.

-Nada, nada-dijo Anthony sonriendo burlonamente.

Después de hacer todo lo que tenían que hacer, se marcharon. Sirius iba vestido de negro y Remus de blanco. Esperaron al autobús, que, según ellos, tardo más de la cuenta, y luego se encaminaron al cine. Llegaron a la una y media, tres cuartos de hora antes de lo convenido. Después de dar muchas vueltas por el centro comercial, se dirigieron a la parada a esperarlas. Ellas llegaron a las dos y veinte en un coche. Charlize iba vestida con unos vaqueros azules claros con flores bordadas a los lados, y una camiseta de manga francesa verde y con rosas bordadas. También llevaba un bolso, unas sandalias de tacón de color blancas y el pelo con una pinza. Tasha llevaba unos pantalones naranja pastel y una blusa verde limón clara. El pelo en una trenza y unas sandalias blancas.

-Adiós, niñas, que os lo paséis bien-dijo el hombre que conducía el coche.

-Era mi padre-aclaró Charlize.

-¿Lleváis mucho esperando?-preguntó Tasha.

-No, cinco minutos-dijo Sirius. (N/A: Mentiroso, como os pillen os va a caer una buena)

-Venga vamos a sacar las entradas-dijo Charlize.

-¿Ya?-preguntó Remus.

-Claro, las sacamos ahora y así podemos comer tranquilos-dijo Tasha.

-Buena idea-dijo Sirius.

Fueron y después de estar media hora en la cola, sacaron las entradas.

-¿Que queréis comer?-preguntó Charlize-¿Una pizza, una hamburguesa, o un bocadillo?

-A mi me da igual-dijo Tasha.

-Como siempre-dijo Charlize.

-Yo prefiero el que sea más rápido-dijo Sirius.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron los otros tres a la vez.

-Por que tengo hambre-dijo el sonriendo.

-Sirius eres de lo que no hay-dijo Charlize-En fin, vamos entonces a comer hamburguesas.

-Vamos-dijeron los otros tres.

Cuando llegaron a la hamburguesería vieron a muchas personas, pero aún así entraron. Después de una hora esperando consiguieron la comida y fueron a una mesa.

-Esto es muy cansado-dijo Sirius.

-¿El que?-preguntó Remus.

-El tener que esperar tanto-contestó Sirius.

Todos se rieron.

Se pusieron a comer y ha hablar. Un rato después, de aproximadamente media hora, alguien les llamó la atención.

-Vaya, volvemos a encontrarnos-dijo un chico al lado de ellos.

-¿Qué hacéis ustedes aquí?-preguntó Charlize.

-Es que vamos a encontraros en todas partes-preguntó Tasha a la vez.

-Pues no lo se, pero qué tendría eso de malo-dijo Mike.

-A esto se le llama tener mala suerte-murmuró Remus.

-¿Has dicho algo?-preguntó Kevin.

-Si ha dicho algo, desde luego no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Sirius.

-No empecéis, por favor-dijo Charlize.

-Ya tuvimos bastante el otro día-dijo Tasha.

Sirius y Remus asintieron y siguieron comiendo.

-Yo alucino viendo como estos dos se dejan manejar por dos chicas, que sólo sirven para pasar un rato, por que sino después se ponen muy melosas-dijo Kevin.

-Y ustedes dos más vale que se marchen-dijo Charlize.

-Como volváis a decir una cosa tan machista como esa os la vais a ver con una Tasha muy enfadada-dijo Tasha.

-Que miedo-dijo Mike con cansancio.

En ese momento Sirius y Remus se miraron y cogieron unos paquetitos de ketchup y mostaza, y los abrieron con tan mala suerte (N/A: Seguro) que todo el contenido les cayó encima a Mike y a Kevin.

-¿¡Qué os creéis que hacéis!?-exclamó enfadado Kevin.

-Ha sido queriendo, pero no os preocupéis, eso se quita con un poco de agua y detergente-dijo Remus.

-Y metiéndolo en la lavadora o dándole refregones-dijo Sirius.

-¿Os creéis muy graciosos o sólo superiores?-dijo Mike.

-Quizá un poco de todo-dijo Sirius.

-Tened cuidado o...-comenzó Kevin.

Sirius y Remus se miraron e hicieron como que bostezaban. Charlize y Tasha los miraban y se reían.

-Vámonos Kevin. Sólo lograremos perder el tiempo-dijo Mike.

Y ambos se fueron de la hamburguesería.

-Los habéis aplastado con ketchup y mostaza-dijo Tasha riéndose.

-Esos no volverán a meterse con vosotros-dijo Charlize.

-Estaremos contentos si os dejan a ustedes dos en paz-dijo Sirius.

-Nos van a dejar en paz...-dijo Tasha.

-Por que nos vamos al hotel el próximo jueves-dijo Charlize.

-¿Tan pronto?-preguntó Remus.

-Lo han adelantado-dijo Tasha.

-Tenemos que comprar el material para el nuevo colegio y además nos van a llevar en coche-dijo Charlize.

-Para que estemos más con la familia, han decidido adelantarlo-dijo Tasha.

-¿Quedaremos otro día?-preguntó Sirius.

-Claro, podréis venir a despedirnos-dijo Charlize.

-Bueno. Evitemos hablar de temas tristes y terminemos de comer o no llegaremos a la película-dijo Tasha.

Se "olvidaron" del tema y terminaron de comer. Después de eso salieron corriendo a la sala de cine pues empezaba dentro de cinco minutos.

Vieron la película que les gusto mucho y entonces ellas llamaron a sus padres por una cabina.

-¿Sabéis donde vivimos?-preguntó Tasha.

-Sabemos el barrio, pero no la casa-dijo Remus.

-No sabemos si podremos quedar esta semana, pero el jueves id a la parada de nuestro barrio, a las seis de la tarde, os estaremos esperando-dijo Charlize.

A los veinte minutos, llegó el padre de Charlize para recogerlas.

-Gracias por ayudarnos con nuestros exnovios, otra vez-dijo Tasha.

Ellas se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y se marcharon a casa, dejándolos en el centro. Después de eso cogieron el autobús y se dirigieron a casa a pasar el resto del tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

**10º capítulo:**** Esto no es un adiós.**

Como ellas habían dicho, esa semana no pudieron contactar con ellos. Y Ellos se aburrieron bastantes, apartes de estar un poco tristes por la partida de las que se habían convertido en buenas amigas.

-No me gusta el verano-dijo un día Sirius.

-A mi tampoco-dijo Remus.

-Es muy corto-dijo Sirius.

-No habríamos tenido problemas de estos si el verano no existiera-dijo Remus.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Sirius.

-Además de muy aburrido-dijo Remus

-Pues sí-dijo Sirius.

-Mañana es jueves-dijo Remus.

-Sí. Tenemos que ir a despedirlas-dijo Sirius.

-Aunque nos siente mal-dijo Remus.

-Por que sino creerán que no las apreciamos-dijo Sirius.

-Y creerán que somos unos estúpidos-dijo Remus.

-Y que crean eso de ti no es agradable-dijo Sirius.

-Y menos ellas que son nuestras amigas-dijo Remus.

-Muy cierto-dijo Sirius.

-Es extraño tener conversaciones de estas-dijo Remus.

-Sí muy extraño. Es la primera vez que hablamos así-dijo Sirius.

-Esto quedara entre nosotros-dijo Remus.

-No se lo contamos ni a James-dijo Sirius.

-Vale-dijo Remus. (N/A: Este tipo de conversaciones son las que salen un día en el que el aburrimiento te esta consumiendo poco a poco)

El jueves a las seis menos cuarto cogieron el autobús y llegaron a las seis menos cinco a la parada de las chicas, donde estas ya los estaban esperando.

-Habéis llegado con adelanto-dijo Charlize.

-Se ha hecho costumbre-dijo Sirius. (N/A: Recordemos que a cada sitio que ha ido ha llegado con antelación)

-Venid, tenemos que llegar a casa a ayudar a cargar las cosas en el coche-dijo Tasha.

Se encaminaron por las calles, hasta que al cuarto de hora llegaron a unas casitas adosadas, pero pequeñitas. En una de ellas se veía a cuatro adultos cargando cosas en un coche.

-Mis padres también han venido a ayudar-dijo Tasha.

-Eso parece-dijo Charlize.

-Charlize, Tasha. Venid y decidnos que es lo que metemos en el maletero y lo que no-dijo un hombre.

-Mama, papa, señor y señora Hurn-comenzó Charlize-Estos son Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, nuestros amigos por Internet.

-Han venido a despedirse de nosotras-dijo Tasha.

Después de estas presentaciones los chicos ayudaron a las chicas y los padres de estas.

Durante casi dos horas estuvieron empaquetando cosas y metiéndolas ordenadamente en el maletero.

-Mama, ¿podéis llevar a Sirius y a Remus, de camino, a su casa?-preguntó Charlize a su madre después de haber terminado todo.

-Claro, ¿Dónde viven?-preguntó ella.

-El el número 9 del barrio Hudson-dijo Tasha.

-Esta, bien. Pero antes de irnos tenéis que cambiaros de ropa y tu padre y yo también-dijo La madre de Charlize.

-Vale, vamos Tasha-y las dos se adentraron en la casa.

Quince minutos después salían con unos pantalones de campana. Los de Charlize rojos y los de Tasha azules. Y unas blusas de mangas cortas, la de Charlize negra y la de Tasha blanca.

-Mama, papa, ya estamos, os toca-dijo Charlize.

Los dos adultos se fueron para dentro a cambiarse y las chicas se dirigieron a los padres de Tasha.

-Mama, papa, estaré bien. No os preocupéis por mi, etcétera... Podéis iros ya-dijo Tasha.

-Muy graciosa-dijo el padre de esta.

Tasha sonrió.

-Tened cuidado y cuando entréis en la escuela respetad las normas. Estaremos en contacto, de vez en cuando os enviaremos una carta-dijo la madre de Tasha.

-Mama, siempre me dices lo mismo. Ya me lo se-dijo Tasha.

-Anda que os lo paséis bien-dijo el padre-Adiós.

Y los padres de Tasha se fueron.

Entonces las chicas se acercaron a los chicos que estaban sentados en la valla que había bordeando el jardín.

-Siempre combináis muy bien vuestra ropa-dijo Sirius.

-Tenemos práctica-dijo Tasha.

-Mis padres os van a llevar a casa en el coche-dijo Charlize.

-No hace falta-dijo Remus.

-Para pagaros las molestias-dijo Charlize.

Todos se rieron.

Entonces salieron los padres de Charlize de la casa.

-Charlize, Tasha, vamos-dijo la madre.

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Charlize.

Los cuatro subieron al coche y entonces el padre arrancó. Tardaron quince minutos en llegar a casa de Remus y durante todo el trayecto no hablaron nada. Cuando llegaron los cuatro se bajaron.

-Supongo que esto es una adiós-dijo Sirius.

-No, Sirius. Esto no es una adiós, es una hasta luego-dijo Charlize.

-¿Creen que volveremos a vernos?-preguntó Remus.

-No lo creemos-dijo Tasha.

-Estamos seguras-dijo Charlize.

Ellos sonrieron.

-Espero que tengáis razón-dijo Sirius.

-Eh, no os pongáis melancólicos-dijo Tasha sonriendo.

-No nos vamos a morir-dijo Charlize.

-Si nosotras tenemos razón en nuestros pensamientos, volveremos a vernos antes de lo que pensáis-dijo Tasha

-Ojalá sea cierto-dijo Remus.

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir-dijo Charlize.

-Y no os pongáis tristes, volveremos a vernos, seguro-dijo Tasha.

Entonces les dieron un beso en la mejilla, se metieron en el coche y saludando por última vez con la mano, el coche arranco y se perdieron de vista.

Aclaración

-Este es el último capítulo, pero después vendrá el epílogo y la secuela que ya he empezado a escribir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epílogo:**** Para siempre juntos.**

Pasaron varios días, los chicos tuvieron que volver a Hogwarts, sin haberlas visto de nuevo. En el tren le contaron a Lily y a James lo que les había pasado ese verano y a las chicas que habían conocido.

-¿Son brujas?-preguntó James.

-No se lo preguntamos-dijo Sirius.

-Para una vez que sientas la cabeza y resulta que no sabes si es bruja-dijo Lily en burla.

-¿Crees que las volveremos a ver?-le preguntó Remus a Sirius.

-Ellas dijeron que sí. Tengo fe en sus palabras-dijo Sirius.

-Yo también-dijo Remus.

La selección transcurrió con normalidad, lo único, que todo Hogwarts notó, fue que los dos merodeadores estaban muy serios, parecían tristes y distantes. Pero lo que más extraño fue que ignorasen a muchas de sus fans, que fueron a darle la bienvenida.

-De nuevo todos juntos un año más. Como cada año las normas, no cambian, es decir, no se puede ir al bosque prohibido, como su nombre indica, ni subir al tercer piso-dijo Dumbledore-Y sin más que decir, a comer.

Sirius y Remus apenas comieron, y eso preocupo un poco a James y a Lily.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily subió a la habitación de los chicos.

-Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros-anunció-James, tápale los ojos a uno con este pañuelo y yo se los tapare al otro.

Aunque, James, no entendía para que, (N/A: Vamos que los otros dos tampoco tenían mucha idea de lo que pasaba) hizo caso a Lily y le vendó los ojos a Sirius, mientras Lily se los tapaba a Remus.

-Vamos y cuidado con las escaleras-dijo Lily.

Bajaron las escaleras con mucho cuidado y se dirigieron a la escalera femenina, a las cuales tuvieron que ayudarlos a subirlas.

Entraron en un dormitorio. Allí James vio dos chicas, a las cuales nunca había visto.

Una de ellas era rubia de tirabuzones, muy alta y de ojos marrones; y la otra joven era morena rojiza de pelo liso, ojos grises profundos, y un poco más bajita que la otra.

Ambas sonreían y se miraron cómplices al ver entrar a los chicos vendados.

Lily le hizo señas a James para que se pusiera a su lado delante de los chicos, mientras las otras dos misteriosas chicas se colocaron detrás de Sirius y de Remus. Entonces asintieron como indicando algo.

-Podéis quitaros las vendas-dijo Lily.

Estos lo hicieron y se quedaron mirando a Lily muy extrañados e interrogativos.

-Daos la vuelta-dijo Lily sonriendo divertida y moviendo el dedo índice dando vueltas.

Remus y Sirius se giraron y cuando vieron a las dos chicas se quedaron de piedra y mudos. Cuando reaccionaron sonrieron y abrazaron a las chicas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Sirius.

-Creo que estaremos por aquí durante más o menos nueve meses-dijo la morena.

-¿Sois brujas?-preguntó Remus.

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntaríais-dijo la rubia.

-Ejem, ejem-James hizo un ruido con la garganta. Los dos chicos se giraron y lo miraron-No me estoy enterando de nada.

Todos se rieron.

-James, ella es Charlize May-presentó Sirius a la morena.

-Y ella es Tasha Hurn-dijo Remus refiriéndose a la rubia.

-¿Las chicas del verano?

Ellos asintieron.

-Encantado de conocerlas. Yo soy James Potter, amigo y, espero, futuro padrino de las bodas-dijo James.

Lily le dio una colleja aguantándose de echarse a reir. Sirius y Remus se sonrojaron y miraron a Charlize y a Tasha. Ellas se miraron y empezaron a reírse y con ellas todos los demás.

Ese iba a ser muy buen curso e iban a estar todos juntos de ahora en adelante. Para siempre juntos.

**Fin**

**Comenzada el 3 de febrero del 2005 y terminada el 15 de abril del mismo año**

**Fanfic realizado por NatyLynx, se me ocurrió una tarde que escuche una canción de Sergio Dalma, Galilea**

III


End file.
